


Of Mountains and Men

by moosexcrossing



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosexcrossing/pseuds/moosexcrossing
Summary: In this prologue, our unnamed character is visiting the mountains and valleys of Colorado for a solo hiking trip. Her hike is cut short due to a grizzly. During her escape she falls and becomes unconscious. When she awakes she may not be where she originally was .. time-wise that is.





	1. Chapter 1

She never felt more alive than in this moment. The mountains before her were humbling. Towering well above her, she was reminded of how small she was. It was peaceful yet insightful. One big breath in and her hands adjust the backpack that is on her shoulders.

This strip had been a dream of hers for months. Many paychecks had been split in order to save up. As her booted feet continue along the dirt path, she decides that all the saving had been worth it. 

Brown eyes lift upward to take notice of the suns position. High noon as they would call it in the Old West. A smile graces her lips at the thought. The West had always fascinated her. All the gun slingers and the open spaces. Those thoughts had dragged her here on this solo trip.

She wanted to walk through the valleys covered in wild flowers. She yearned to feel the breeze across her skin as she wandered the forest. She wanted her foot steps to step where others had once walked long ago.

As her thoughts consumed her, she did not take notice of how quiet her surroundings had become. Moments before the birds were chirping a merry song as squirrels chattered amongst each other. Now they both laid silent as they knew there was danger ahead.

Grunts and soft snorts could be heard through the bushes. Her steps falter as the bush begins to rustle. Large paws trample the undergrowth as a grizzly steps into view. Her breath catches in her throat as the bear smells the air.

Every muscle in her body freezes as her eyes look into the eyes of the predator just mere feet in front of her. Time seems to stand still as the bear takes her in. The peace is soon interrupted by a roar and the flash of teeth.

The ground seems to shake under the weight of the bear behind her as she makes a mad dash up the path. Boots struggle to maintain a grip as the path begins to steepen. She finds herself falling froward, knees and palms scrape against the pebble littered dirt.

The sting of the cuts only pushes her forward as she regains her footing. The huffs of the bear can be heard not far behind her. Another roar shakes the trees around her.

The path begins to turn to nothing but bluffs. A dead end. Scraped hands reach up to search for foot holdings in the rock. She slowly makes her way up as pieces of gravel and cracked rock fall to the path below her.

Frustrated growls sound behind her as she gains more height. The ledge is near, and she grasps it. Struggling to pull herself up with shaky arms, she glances over her shoulder. The grizzly rises to its hind legs. Another roar is released. One of anger and potential defeat.

The sight spurs her over the ledge and onto her feet. With her mind still whirring with the thoughts of death, she doesn’t pay much mind to her new surroundings. As her feet pound the grass and stone beneath her, she doesn’t notice the steep decline ahead.

Solid stone turns to gravel as her feet slip out from beneath her. A scream crawls up her throat as she begins to slide down the gravely side of the bluff. She scrambles to find a foothold or branch to grasp onto but her hands come up empty.

Halfway through her descent her backpack catches on a sharp out cropping of rock. Her fall comes to a painful halt. A grimace covers her features as she struggles to release herself from the straps of her pack. A ripping sound can be heard and her eyes widen. Her supplies fall and bounce against the rock. The rock cropping gives away and her body continues its descent.

As her landing nears, a falling rock bounces across her skull. The world around her begins to spin as she settles at the bottom of the bluff. The pain in her head has her ears ringing and she finds herself crawling on her hands and knees.

The vibrant greens of the tall grass and the purples of the lupins that surround her begin to blur together. Her elbows give away and she flops to her side. Pain shoots through her body. The singing of birds can be heard again and the distance garble of a turkey. A river softly flows nearby as her eyelids flutter closed.


	2. Gangs and Land Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our character, Katherine Lewis, awakens in Big Valley to find herself in 1907 rather than 2019. She stumbles upon a ranch in search of help but finds trouble instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously, the character had remained nameless. You are more than welcome to treat this as a reader insert. Instead of using you/you're I will be using 'Katherine Lewis'. I also want to mention that this is an AU where Abigail and Jack are not in the picture.

A sharp throbbing slowly brings her back to reality. Eyes squint against the glare of the sun as Katherine slowly props herself up on her elbows. The world spins for a moment and a hand finds its way to her forehead. 

A soft groan sounds from her chest as she focuses on her breathing. In and out. Brown eyes flutter open and graze over her body in order to take stock of any damages. Nothing seemed to be broken but she was certainly sore. The many scrapes across her skin would surely be accompanied by bruises soon enough.

Her head moves on a swivel as she takes in the land around her. Lupins everywhere amongst the tall grass. She spots the littler river that she recalls hearing earlier. A few pronghorns graze peacefully off in the distance. If she hadn’t have been hurting then she could stay here in this moment forever.

A bellowing shout rolls across the open valley. The sound causes her to jump and the pronghorn are off toward the trees. Katherine turns to her right and notices the wooden structures in the nearby distance.

A ranch. In the middle of a National Park? Surely not. Brown eyes spot movement amongst the building. Men and horses. Some cattle too. Some more shouts come from the ranch followed by laughter.

Katherine staggers to her feet. She attempts to brush some of the dirt and dust off of her pants. Straightening back up, her feet take careful steps through the grass toward the ranch. 

As she moves closer, she catches the eye of a guard by the gate. The sight of his clothing has her brow furrowing. Stained trousers, a ripped blue vest over a shirt that was once white. Living history actors?

“Well, look wha’ we have here.” A snarl of a smirk covers his dirty features. “A trespasser.”

Her hands raise up in surrender. “I don’t mean to trespass. I need help.”

The man’s smirk becomes sinister. “Oh, yer gonna need help all right missy.” He lurches forward and grabs ahold of one forearm. 

“Hey boys! Come get a load of this!” Katherine is dragged through the gates of the ranch. She tries to wriggle her arm free of his bruising gasp but he only yanks her forward again. 

The buildings around her are derelict and falling apart. Tents and boxes covered with rotten food or tools litter the open area. Men from every direction enter her line of sight. Each one is similarly dressed and unclean. 

Her heart begins to thud in her chest. This isn’t a reenactment. Stoic faces with eyes that twinkle darkly is all she sees. 

A man in a leather coat, his brunette hair styled back against his head, walks out of the barn. He has a swagger to his walk. The leader of the Laramie gang. 

He pauses no more than a half a foot in front of her. One hand rests against his holstered gun. “Mr. Abel does not like trespassers.” His head tilts to one side as he takes in her clothing. “He would not be pleased to hear about a harlot on his lands.” A chorus of low laughter ensues. 

A blush of anger and embarrassment spreads across her cheeks. A harlot she was not but her tee shirt and pants did not match everyone else. This she was more than aware of now.

“I am lost. I don’t know where I am.” Her chin lifts up as she straightens her shoulders. The leader moves closer to her. She can feel his hot breath on her face. “Oh, yer lost all right missy. An’ yer gonna stay lost.”

He leans forward until their eyes meet. “I have a few ideas for you before we get rid of ya.” An evil grin curls his lips. “Tie ‘er up and put ‘er in the barn.”

Her screams of protest were drowned out by the collective cheers and laughter from the men. She fought against the man as he yanked her toward the barn. One fist connected with the side of his face. That earned a hiss out of him and the butt of a revolver against her jaw. 

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as dizziness took over again. A second man gripped her other arm and assisted with getting her into the barn. Ropes were secured around her wrist and ankles. 

Katherine is pushed to the hey strewn ground. A booted foot kicks into her side. “God damn whore.” Pain radiates through her side as she spits out blood. She rolls onto her side and curls up. 

——

Off in the distance a lone rider is loping toward the ranch. Mr. Dickens, of Pronghorn Ranch, settles on a cliff nearby. One eye looks through the scope, the ranch in his sights. Abe quietly creeps amongst the trees as he heads for the back of the ranch.

A gun shot rings through the ranch. One of the men who had dragged Katherine into the barn slowly falls to his knees. A bullet hole takes the place of his left eye. Katherine scrambles from his body as it slumps to the hay. She screams and all hell breaks loose.

Gun shots sound like thunder as they drown out the yells of men and the bellowing of the frightened cattle. 

Shivers run through her spine as Katherine curls up in a corner of the barn. She was truly lost. A grunt can be heard from her right side. Her head jerks toward the sound. The Laramie gang leader climbs through the window.

He eyes her for a moment before placing one finger in front of his lips. He climbs up the creaking ladder that leads to the hay loft. Outside the noises are dying down. Voices could be heard but they were hushed.

The jingle of spurs could be heard outside the barn doors. The accompanying foot steps stop as the large door slowly swings open. 

The silhouette of a man blocks out the sun. Tall, slender, with a wide brimmed hat on top. One hand holds a revolver. Katherine tries to scoot farther into the corner with no avail. Her shuffling sounds catch the attention of the man.

His head lifts, the brim of his hat reveals a sharp jaw covered with dark facial hair. Dark eyes study her for a moment. Confusion flashes across his face. 

“Ma—” The gang leader leaps from the hay loft to land atop of John. The two struggle, kicking up dust and hay in their wake. Fists connect against skin as the two grunt amidst their scuffle. 

Eventually John breaks free and a shot splits through the barn. The leader falls to the ground, a bullet between his eyes. John holsters his gun as his gaze lingers on Katherine once more.

“Ma’am, ya al’right?” His hands raise, palms facing forward as if to show he means no harm. 

“No. I’m tied up and I’m lost. I am not all right.” Her voice is shaky but the venom is not lost in her words. A slight pink colors his cheekbones. “Right, sorry ma’am. Let me help.” He carefully approaches and kneels beside her. 

A knife is pulled from his boot. Silver, with delicate carvings along the blade. He makes quick work of the ropes. John looks to her as he sits back on his heels.

Honey flecked brown eyes bore into hers. “Who are you .. why are you dressed so .. funny?”

Katherine rubs her wrists that were now raw from the rough rope. “Katherine Lewis .. I am not dressed,” A pause as she eyes his clothing. “I’m just dressed .. simply.” 

A snort sounds from the man in front of her. “That is one way ter put it.” John can’t help the slight smile from showing as Katherine blushes. 

“What .. what year is it?” Katherine hugs herself as her gaze drops to her knees. The question catches John off guard. He scratches the scars on his cheek. 

“1907.” His dark brows curl in confusion as his eyes light up with curiosity. “Ya didn’ know that?”

“I .. I thought I did but I must’ve hit my head.”

A slow nod is John’s response. “Maybe it’s best if ya come with me. Looks like ya need some help.” He stands and holds a hand out to her.

Katherine eyes the hand before glancing away. 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya ..” She reaches out to grasp his hand. It engulfs her pale hand as she stands. Her knees slightly shake from the shock of her situation.

“I’m John– Jim Milton by the way.” The falter in his words has her studying him cautiously. Did he not know his name? Or was he lying? 

By this time Abe and Mr. Dickens enter the dusty barn. “Jim, we best be gettin’ back to report to Mr. Geddes.” Tom Dickens pauses as Katherine tries to hide behind John’s figure.

“A lady in the presence of the Laramie gang? Most unfortunate.” Dickens lets out a huff. “Bring her along. Let’s head out Milton.” He turns on his heel and heads out into the sunlight. Abe lingers as he eyeballs Katherine before scurrying off after Dickens.

John clears his throat and adjusts his hat. “I guess ya ride with me.” He gestures for her to follow as he walks toward a dappled buckskin. The stallion whinnies and bobs his head.

John pats his neck with a calloused hand. He side eyes Katherine who cautiously approaches. “He’s got energy but he’s a big dog. Willin’ to please.” 

He lifts Katherine into the saddle before climbing on behind her. Strong arms wrap around her waist as he hands find the reins. Katherine swallows and looks toward the mountains. How was she going to get home?


	3. Of Diligence and Housework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Geddes is a bit of a ... hateful individual. Frigid, really. Have fun with that. Also, shirtless John Marston? Yes please.

Hanging Dog Ranch pales in comparison to the sight before her. Wooden buildings contrast against the white capped mountains as the sun slowly lowers closer to the horizon.

“Pronghorn Ranch, ma’am.” John’s gruff voice shakes Katherine from her daze. She swallows and nods. “It’s quite beautiful.” Her voice is a murmur as her nerves begin to set in. 

What was she going to do? How could she convince everyone that she was from this time? What excuses could she make up for being so out of place?

John slows his horse to a stand still near the main home. The door clatters open to reveal a woman in a long skirt and dark red blouse, her hair swept up to contain brunette curls. “Who is that?” Her tone is none too pleased.

A broad-shouldered man follows her onto the porch. He rests his hands on the railing as one brow raises. “Why, that would be a woman, my dear.” A soft smile spreads underneath a bushy mustache.

“Welcome to Pronghorn Ranch. I’m David Geddes and this is my wife…”

“You can call me, Mrs. Geddes, nothing more and nothing less.” Her arms fold across her chest. 

John dismounts and Katherine takes his hands as she slides to the ground. “I’m Katherine Lewis .. I had a run in with ..–”

Mr. Dickens dismounts from his horse. “With the Laramie gang. I believe Jim found her in the barn.” He slips the reins over his horse’s head. “I feel that she could be some help ‘round the ranch .. or house?”

Mrs. Geddes’ chest starts to puff up and she opens her mouth to protest.

“Mighty fine idea Tom!” Mr. Geddes turns to his wife. “Dear, find some clothing for Miss Lewis. What she has won’t suit at all.” He straightens up. “And surely there is housework that she can help with. Perhaps, making supper?” He winks at Katherine as his wife huffs.

“Yes, come along. No doddling either.” The heels of her boots stomp across the porch as she disappears into the house.

Katherine mutters out a quick ‘thank you’ as she hurries after the disgruntled wife.

————-

“There. That is more appropriate.” Mrs. Geddes finishes straightening up the light grey skirt. She steps back to admire her work. 

Katherine glances down at herself as she adjusts the long sleeves of her blouse. A light blue top with a flower pattern that cinches at the waist. She fidgets in place and hides the wince from the uncomfortable under garments. 

Pretty or not, how did someone manage to wear this every day?

“As Mr. Geddes suggested, you will be helping around the house starting first thing in the morning. There is plenty of cleaning and laundry to do. You will also help with preparing the meals. Our ranch hands don’t eat at our table often but we must be prepared to feed many if the time calls for it.”

Mrs. Geddes circles around her to look out the window. “This will be your room, for now. It is a guest room and if we have guests, you may be moved to somewhere else for the night.” Her arms cross behind her back as she spins to face Katherine.

“I do not want to find you alone with my husband.” Her grey eyes feel like knives cutting through Katherine’s skin. 

“Why would I do that?” Mrs. Geddes scoffs. “Please, child. Do not test me. You young girls always have eyes for a man with … money.” 

Katherine grits her teeth. “I understand. I will have you know that I have eyes for no one. I have only been here an hour, Mrs. Geddes.” Her tone rivals the woman’s hateful gaze. 

The older woman approaches her and stops nose to nose. “Do not disrespect me or you will find yourself living in the barn.”

Katherine bites her tongue and curtly nods. Living in the barn didn’t seem so bad compared to living with the devil of a woman in front of her.

“Now that that is settled let us prepare dinner. As my husband so sweetly suggested, it is almost time to eat.”

—————

Katherine wipes her hands on her apron while surveying the meal laid out on the table before her. Beef stew with bread rolls on the side. Nesselrode pudding as dessert. Her stomach growls lowly as the smell wafts to her nose. 

“My then! Someone is hungry and it seems they’re quite the cook to boot!” Bellows Mr. Geddes as he enters the dining room. Katherine smiles a bit. 

“I can’t take credit for the meal but I am certainly ravished.”

Mrs. Geddes unties her apron before approaching her chair. Her husband pulls it out for her and she settles down. “No, she can’t take much credit for the meal .. but she was helpful.” 

Katherine nods in ‘thanks’ as a seat is offered to her. The sound of running boots can be heard as Mr. Geddes sits down at the head of the table. A young boy around the age of ten chases an older boy into the room. 

“Duncan! Angus! You know better than to be running in the house.” The boys skid to a stop at the sound of their mother’s shrill voice. They both utter apologies as they take their places at the table. 

“Sons, this is Miss Lewis. Miss Lewis, these are my boys, Duncan and Angus.” A sense of pride overcomes Mr. Geddes, Katherine can’t help but smile. 

“Nice to meet you.” She smiles softly at the two eye her in curious wonder. It doesn’t take long for Duncan to change the subject. “Pa, I rode that horse again today! Without any help!” His grin of accomplishment grows as his father praises him. 

“I hope you thanked Mr. Milton for helping you the other week, it seems you have learned quite a bit. You’ll make a good horsemen yet.”

A throat clears and all eyes shift to the doorway. John stands in the door frame, his hat held in his hands. A sheepish look on his face. “I hope you don’ mind if I join ya?” 

Mrs. Geddes jumps up from her seat. She straightens her skirts as she hurries to his side. “Oh, Mr. Milton, we wouldn’t mind at all.” Katherine raises a brow at the spectacle. She glances to Mrs. Geddes husband to see if his wife’s sultry undertones were noticed. If they were, he doesn’t let on.

The older woman leads John by the arm to a seat across from Katherine. “Here you are dear. Why, did I ever thank you for helping Mr. Dickens and Abe today?” She continues to cluck over him as he settles in his seat.

“Yes, thank you for that, Mr. Milton.” Mr. Geddes interjects. He raises his glass to him before taking a drink. John nods and pats Mrs. Geddes arm. “All in a good day’s work, ma’am.” This seems to satisfy the rancher’s wife as she grins and finds her way back to her chair.

“I hope ya don’ mind me bein’ here. I know I usually keep to myself for meals but I wanted to check on Miss Lewis.” He glances across the table at her. Mrs. Geddes frown is not lost on Katherine. She sends little smile John’s way.

“That is no trouble at all. I feel that Miss Lewis is settling in nicely.” Katherine sits up straighter in her chair as she smiles at the ranch owner. “Yes, I am. Thank you, again, for your hospitality. I would have no where to go.” As she finishes her sentence, it truly hits her. There was no where for her to go. Not now. Would there ever be?

Mr. Geddes waves his hand in the air. “There is not enough goodness in this world. Helping you is our pleasure.” His wife purses her lips before stiffly nodding. “Having someone to assist with housework will be helpful.”

Katherine does her best to not roll her eyes. The room goes quiet for a moment except for the sound of silverware scraping against bowls. “I was wonderin’ if I could teach Miss Lewis a few things about the ranch. Ya know, like ridin’. I might even show her to town sometime to help get food supplies.”

Katherine finishes a bite of her stew before looking to Mrs. Geddes. The woman does not seem pleased that John’s attention is not focused on her. 

The ranch owner sits back in his chair. “I don’t see why that would be a problem. Surely my wife can spare her from time to time.” Mrs. Geddes visibly stiffens. “Of course, I can.”

John reaches up to wipe his mouth. His brown eyes twinkle as the cloth napkin hides the smirk on his face. He shoots Katherine a wink who blushes and smiles in return.

—————

The phrase: “at the crack of dawn”, did not mean much to Katherine until this day. Mrs. Geddes at awoken her at 5am, banging on the door as if there was a fire in the house.

Katherine had barely shot out of bed before she entered the room. Of course, the never-ending list of house work was not forgotten as the rancher’s wife assisted her with getting dressed.

“Don’t forget to dust everything and I mean everything. Dust is too common when you live out here.” Katherine had merely nodded to every thing that was laid out before her. 

“After breakfast I want you to get to dusting right away. You will scrub the floors last.” Mrs. Geddes instructed as they prepared the meal for the morning.

Not much conversation conspired over breakfast. Too many sleep filled eyes and yawns filled the room. Once the meal was cleaned up, she had dust rags shoved into her hands before being ushered to the parlor. “I will be in the barn checking over my new foal.” And with the swish of her skirt Mrs. Geddes was out the door.

An hour had passed and Katherine let out a puff of air while she sat back on her haunches. She surveyed her handiwork as she wiped her brow. The sound of the front door brought her to her feet. Mrs. Geddes approached the door way, her judging gaze sweeping over the room. 

“You must remain diligent with your housework, Miss Lewis. It’s been an hour and there is plenty left to do.” Katherine breathed in deeply to keep from snapping. 

She uttered a “Yes Ma’am.” before focusing on wiping down the windows. The foot steps of Mrs. Geddes faded away as she moved deeper into the house. 

Katherine gazed out the window at the ranch before her. She paused mid swipe when she noticed activity near the fence line. John and Mr. Dickens were making fence repairs. John’s shirtless appearance had her frozen in her tracks. Broad shoulders heaved upward as he lifted a new board to interlock between the fence posts. Mr. Dickens seemed to nod in approval once the board was in place.

With the feeling of eyes on his back, John glances back to the house. He spots a figure in the window that has him squinting to see who it was. Mrs. Geddes perhaps? No, even better, Miss Lewis. He rests his hands on his hips as his chest puffs out with an exhale of air.

Katherine realizes that she has been caught and she quickly busies herself with cleaning. Her face and neck flush bright red. 

A grin slithers along John’s lips before he wipes his brow and returns to his work.


	4. Spurs and Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more one on one time with these two. Had some fun reminiscing about the gang and the good ol’ days.

The bed creaks under his weight as John swings his legs over the edge. Calloused hands rub down his face as he looks around the quaint cabin. From across the room, two ranch hands are slowly stirring from their bunk beds. Another glorious morning. 

John slips a hand into the unbuttoned top of his union suit to scratch his chest as he stands. Light filters in from the window as dust dances in its wake. Mornings like these has him missing his family. The sound of Pearson has he grumbles over the morning meal. Mrs. Grimshaw grouching at the ladies to get up. The thought of the older woman brings a smile to his face. In some ways, Mrs. Geddes reminds him of her. In other ways … not so much. Mrs. Geddes has a thing for flair and unmarried men. Mrs. Grimshaw had a tendency to be more reserved.

John shakes his head and slips on his trousers. He slides the shirt off of the nearby chair and pulls it on. Slowly working on the buttons he hears a grumble from a fellow ranch hand. “Mornin’.” They respond with a grunt before approaching the stove furnace with their mind on coffee.

Nimble hands dip below his waistband as he tucks in his shirt. John glances out the window to see the cattle lazily grazing or resting in the pasture. He misses the sight of tents and the gang’s horses laying around a pile of hay. He pulls his socks and boots on has he reminds himself that those days are over.

John shrugs his coat on and reaches out for the hat hanging on the wall. Arthur’s hat. His hand falters as the face of his old friend, his brother, flash across his mind.

Be loyal to what matters.

Those words from Arthur had struck a chord in his heart. He couldn’t let them go and he was striving to fulfill them. For him. 

Dutch had been losing his mind, it seemed. Carrying on about his grand plan yet every step they took toward it blew up like dynamite. And Micah. God damned Micah. The personification of a rat. He had wiggled his way into Dutch’s head and made him crazier.

John clenches his jaw as he lowers the hat onto his head. He shuffles out the door and breathes in the cool mountain air. His legs carry him to the barn where he is greeted by his horse. He rubs a hand down his long face. “Good mornin’ boy. How about another day in the saddle?” 

——————-

The sound of straw sweeping across the wooden porch has Katherine yawning. From dawn and through lunch she had been all over the house. Dusting, sweeping, scrubbing. She could have sworn that her reflection could be seen in the old oak boards at one point.

She pauses her sweeping to lean against the brooms handle. A soft breeze sends a stray hair tickling along her nose. Her fingers swat it away. 

By now it had been two days. Two days in a world so foreign to her that she almost didn’t have a clue on how to function. She wasn’t sure how she would make it home. Time travel was not a perk of the future, that much she did know. Flying and cars were but that knowledge would be no good to her now. 

She had to find a way off of this ranch at least. Unfortunately, she had nothing to her name. Not even her hiking pack had made it into this century. No horse, no money, no family. A distraught look masks her face. She would find a way, somehow.

From behind her, Mrs. Geddes clears her throat. Katherine jerks and spins to face her. “I-i ..” A hand is held up to stop her. 

“That is enough for today. Go make yourself scarce.” Katherine can only blink. She was free? Surely it was a cruel joke. 

The face of Mrs. Geddes says otherwise and she hands over the broom before dashing for the barn. Her mind whirs with possibilities. If she could scope out the horses surely, she could use one to get away from here. It had been ages since she had ridden but it was like riding a bicycle, right?

Careful footsteps enter the barn as she surveys the interior. A couple of saddles straddle a nearby railing. Slender fingers run across the well-worn leather.

Her face screws up in thought as she eyes a palomino mare. This one had the softest brown eyes and long lashes. Katherine can’t help but smile. 

“Yer not thinkin’ about horse thievery, are ya?” 

Katherine lets out a gasp as she nearly jumps out of her skin. “Mr. Milton!”

John raises from the wall that he had been leaning on. A quick smirk appears as he runs a hand through his hair. 

“Now, now. I didn’ mean to scare ya ..” 

Her arms fold across her chest as she stomps her boot on the ground. “Your smirk says otherwise.”

“I’m just curious .. ya sure were eyein’ that mare.” He nods to the palomino. “She’s a sweet heart, ya know? I think you’d like her.”

Her shoulders relax as she turns back to the mare. “She seems so sweet.” Katherine approaches the stall with a hand out for the mare to sniff. The whiskers on her nose tickle her palm and it has her smiling.

John’s presence can be felt behind her. “So, why are you in the barn anyway?”

Her hand rubs the mare’s nose before looking over her shoulder. “My afternoon is free, so I wanted to see the horses.”

“How ‘bout goin’ out with me?” John finds himself fidgeting at the look on Katherine’s face. “On a ride, I mean.” He rubs the back of his neck and grimaces. “A horse ride.”

Katherine can’t help but giggle. Just the twinkling melody of it has him relaxing. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. 

“I would like that. After all, didn’t you promise riding lessons?”

“That I did. I don’ believe I’m much of a horsemen but I know enough.” He lifts up the saddle and nods to her to enter the stall. 

Katherine opens the door for him and listens as he explains how to saddle the mare up. 

“Have ya ridden before?” He shoots a quizzical look her way.

“Not in a long time but I’m sure it’ll come back to me.” She watches as he feeds the bit into the mares mouth before sliding the bridle over her ears. Leather reins are handed to her. 

“Lead her to the corral. My boy is out there restin’ now.”

The mare nudges her shoulder as they exit the stall. “Speaking of him, what is his name?” Katherine slows to a stop at the corral gates.

John pushes the gate open for her and she follows him in. “Hero.” The horse in question whinnies as he trots up to the pair.

“I named him that cause he’s a better person than I could ever be.” His tone is solemn and a bit hollow. His words hint at past actions that he could never take back or ever forget.

“I feel that there is a lot of potential in you, Mr. Milton.” The look of hopefulness on his face has her heart aching. What had his life been like to make him think that way? What has he done? 

“I appreciate that Miss Lewis.” He gestures to the mare and she turns to lift herself into the saddle. With a boost from John, she finds herself getting comfortable in the saddle. 

“All right, let’s tighten the reins up a bit.” The bits of leather slip through her hands until both ends are even. A nod of approval is sent her way.

“Gently nudge her side and start her at a walk.” The palomino meanders forward as Katherine steers her toward the rails. Once in place they make a few circles. She can’t help but grin. 

Another thirty minutes go by as John puts them through their paces. He soon finds himself swinging up in to his own saddle. “Let’s ride through the valley.” Without room to protest, he is steering Hero through the corral gates.

Katherine lets the palomino fall in step behind them. Dust kicks up under their hooves as they transition into a trot. Soon dirt turns to grass and she finds herself admiring the mountains once again.

“Thank you.” John dips his head in response before adjusting his hat. Having the freedom of riding was something he couldn’t live without. He knew being cooped up in that house with nothing but chores had to be driving her mad. 

“Ya know, I may be an idiot but something tells me that you don’ belong here.” The thought tumbles from his mouth as he watches her take in the landscape before them.

Katherine falters and she glances away to regain her composure. “You’re not an idiot, Mr. Milton.” A pause as her teeth worry her bottom lip. “It’s just – I took an awful tumble before we met. I hit my head and now I am all sorts of confused.”

A hand rubs the scruff on his chin. The answer was honest, that much he could tell. The woman was no con artist, that he knew for sure. He had dealt with a few in his day and she did not fit the bill. 

What he did notice was that the subject was a touchy one. This time, he would let it go. “Call me Jim.”

The worry that tightens her muscles begin to ease a bit. She had expected a full blown investigation but it seemed that she would be spared.

“And you may call me Katherine.” The pair find themselves smiling at each other as the sun begins to dip behind the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written much of anything in a long time. I couldn’t find an idea that I could hold onto long enough to write about. My confidence in my writing has significantly dropped over the years. Thanks to RDR2 and all of you wonderful writers with your beautiful stories, I have been inspired to try again. Please be kind and thank you for reading.


End file.
